Secrets
by Zutarain123
Summary: A songfic. Zuko really wants to tell Katara a secret, but can't quite say it. With help from Toph, he says it. ZUTARA


Title: Secrets

Type: Oneshot/Songfic

Song: Secrets by OneRepublic

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, Secrets, or OneRepublic. I do own this probably cheesy plot line, however.

_

* * *

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest _

"Hey Katara," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck, after dinner was over. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Like, alone?"

"Yeah, let me wash the dishes really fast." Katara said, grabbing the dirty pates they had.

"It's okay Sugar Queen. Snoozles and I can do the dishes this time." Toph yanked Sokka along with her to Katara and reached for the dishes. Zuko had already talked to Toph about it, and maybe getting her to help him out.

"Okay..." Katara said, and walked to an empty room in the Air Temple with Zuko.

_My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess _

"What did you want to talk about?" Katara asked Zuko. She was surprised that Zuko wanted to talk to her, let alone, not around the rest of the gAang. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, _

"Um, well I just, uh, wanted to, um, thank you for, uh, letting me join your guys' group, because I wouldn't, um, have been able to, uh-"

"Oh, just spit it out already!" Katara said, seeing that Zuko had something more to talk about then her rash decision to let him join.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_

"It's been on my cognizance of late that I have the impression from my subconscious that I venerate you."

"What?"

_My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
__And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no,_

"You just like spoke in a different language to me. Can you please just tell me what's on your mind? Then we can get this little conflict you are having in your head done and over with."

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm a tell you everything _

Zuko took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say before he went insane. "Katara, I-I think I'm in love with you. I just think all the time we have together alone is awesome and I want to do it more, but I know you can't because you basically have to mother the others-"

Zuko was cut off.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away _

Katara put her lips against his soft ones, to quiet him and because she's wanted to do it for so long. Zuko was shocked and tense at first, then he relaxed and leaned into the kiss more.

When they finally pulled away, because of the need for air, Katara said, "I love you too." Zuko smiled and kissed her again. That one they held for a long while.

"WHOO! YEAH! GET SOME SPARKY!" Zuko and Katara broke apart to see a jumping Toph, a shocked looking Aang, and Sokka pass out.

* * *

AN: Awesome? Cheesy? Stupid? Worst thing ever? I will never know unless you review down there. Oh, this was my first songfic. You like? WELL TELL ME THEN!

V


End file.
